


“The mere thought hadn't even begun to speculate about the merest possibility of crossing my mind.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [24]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Towel Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A rather annoyed and perplexed Okoye visits Baker Street.





	1. Chapter 1

One moment, she had been in the heat of battle, then everything simply stopped, and her king was there, urging her on, "Come, Okoye, this is no way for a warrior -" and the next, she watched him turn to ash. There had been nothing she could do to help him, there had been no enemy she could take on, he was just gone. Once she had recovered from her shock and turned to return to the fight, she was no longer in Wakanda, but in the middle of a snowstorm in a rather dingy city street. She was absolutely furious, which could have been terrifying for anyone who happened to walk out of the door she was about to bang on, but it wasn't anyone, as it so happened, it was Captain John Watson, thank you very much.

"YOU!" Okoye fairly screamed as she lunged at him, spear in hand.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

Now understand. Despite the recent appearance of a Sorcerer and his valet, who threw his smallish household into an uproar, John had had his tea, with milk, and was wondering how one acquired a valet who could make such a brew, and was at that moment recalling the quite lovely lie-in, as Sorcerers made surprisingly good babysitters, so he was in quite a genial mood when he was nearly impaled by a very tall, very angry, African warrior.

"You are Everett K. Ross, are you not?" The warrior spoke fiercely, but calmly, and to be honest John was more afraid of the calm menace in her voice than he was of the spear, which if he had had time, would have made him reconsider what it was that Wong had put in the tea, but he didn't have the time.

"Nope. John H. Watson, formerly of Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, at your service."

Okoye blinked. "British soldier - coloniser - no... you are not Ross, your voice is different - he was American... and a bit taller, I believe."

John snorted. "Most people are."

"Most people are - what?" Okoye eyed the shorter man with suspicion, but slowly lowered her spear.

"Taller than me. I think you better come in then, you must be freezing." He turned his back to her and went back inside. Okoye could hear him whisper, "It's okay, Rosie, just go get Papa, I think it's to do with Strange, we'll play in the snow later, I promise." He poked his head out of the door again a bit sheepishly. "My daughter, we were just headed out to play in the snow, please. Come in. I'm afraid you'll have to leave your spear with our landlady, we've had issues in the past, and Rosie might get curious -"

"Ohhh. You are lovely!" Rosie clapped her hands, as Okoye stepped over the threshold and Okoye was entranced. "Who are you, pretty lady? Are you a friend of Stephen's?"

She handed over the spear to the Ross look-alike, then knelt in front of the little blonde, blue-eyed girl. "I am General Okoye, of the Dora Milaje, bodyguard of the King of Wakan - former bodyguard of -"

Rosie laid a small hand on Okoye's shoulder and whispered, "come upstairs, maybe my da can help you -"

Okoye shook her head. "I don't know why I'm here, uhm, Rosie, is it?" Rosie nodded. "But, I don't think anyone can help me -"

"My da is very smart, and Stephen is a magician, and my papa, you just met him. He's a doctor. Lots of smart people live here, and Wong - he makes very good tea, I think you need a cup. Follow me, pwease." She took Okoye's hand, and led her up the seventeen steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the smallish flat is getting a bit crowded...

Okoye stepped into the flat and watched as Rosie let go of her hand and walked, no - she fairly danced over to an oddly dressed man who seemed to be - no. He wasn't levitating - she was simply overtired. She blinked and he was holding her hand. "General Okoye. I was expecting T'Challa -"

"You know of my king? Do you know -? Wait. He spoke to me of a dream - he assumed it was a dream - it was how he knew, he knew what was coming, before. I saw him turn to ash, in front of my eyes. I do not know why I was spared, or why I am here. For the first time, in my life, I am not sure what it is I am supposed to do."

"I think you are here to lead us, Okoye, many more will be following. I know you are anxious, in time -"

"No. Wait. He told me - my king - that if I were ever to meet a man who could fly without a plane - I was to bring you and your 'sidekick', to Wakanda. He didn't know why, but -" Sherlock walked into the room then, and rubbed his eyes, and she blinked at him in return. "You have a twin also. Can he also 'fly without a plane?'"

Sherlock shook his head. "I do not even fly with a plane. And you are -?"

"She is a general, Da! One day, when I grow up and get to be as tall as she is, I want to be a general, too."

John laughed and ruffled her curls. "Rosie - I think genetics may work against you, love, but I wouldn't doubt you could be a magnificent general no matter what size you happened to be."

"She is from Wak - Waka -"

"Wakanda?" Sherlock asked quietly. "You just came from -" He looked over at Strange who nodded at him. 

"I know why I am here, Sherlock. Wong. It is time." He bent down to Rosie's level and she squealed as the cloak wrapped around him, but reached out a corner to give the little girl a hug. "Rosie. I will return. Your fathers are very important, but you already know that, do try to keep them out of trouble, there will be more travelers, you will know how to guide them." He kissed Rosie's forehead and the room hushed as he opened a portal to Wakanda, then summoned Wong and Okoye to follow close behind him. A moment later, they were gone.

"I didn't just see that." Sherlock muttered. "It's a lack of tea - too many late nights -"

"Wasn't that brilliant, Da? Maybe he can teach me next time he's here."

"Maybe so, Rosie, but I, for one am going back to bed."


End file.
